Japamerica Crossover!
Japamerica Crossover! is a crossover between Spy vs Spy, My Little Pony, Regular Show, Happy Tree Friends, ASDF Movie, Dick Figures, Total Drama, Wonchop, Eddsworld, Adventure Time, South Park, Gundarr & Bedfellows. S.O.S D'Celli DL created since december 2013. She give a rating TV-14-SDVL (censored) & TV-MA-LSV (uncensored) to foul language, nudity, sexuality, violence & Gore. Summary The 14-year-old twins Dilara Dilara & D'Celli are in a fictional state called Brumbalele. One day, the Heroic 25must create against disaster and severe problems. Characters Heroic 25 # Dilara D'Celli # Red (Dick Figures) # Rigby (Regular Show) # Dilara # Mordecai (Regular Show) # Blue (Dick Figures) # Finn the human (Adventure Time) # Jake the dog (Adventure Time) # Spike (My Little Pony) # Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) # Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) # Pinkie Pie (My Litttle Pony) # Rarity (My Little Pony) # Applejack (My Little Pony) # Fluttershy (My Little Pony) # Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) # Racoon/Papa-san (Dick Figures) # Tom (Eddsworld) # Edd (Eddsworld) # Matt (Eddsworld) # Wonchop # Wez (Wonchop) # B3n (Wonchop) # Gundarr # Jack The Dark The Other Characters Black Spy, White Spy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, The Cutie Mark Cusanders, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, All HTF cast, All ASDF cast, Lord Tourettes, Broseph, Pink, Stacy, All TD cast, Ruth, Tux, Tophat, Curly Sam, Beemo, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, CJ, Eileen, Lumpy Space Princess, Stan Marsh, Kyle, Eric Cartman, Kenny, Butter, Sheen, Fatigue & all cast The Minor Characters The Background ponies, ms harshwhinny, Applejack's family, Trixie, Starla, Gary, Mordecai's Parents, Rigby's parents, Don, D'Cellipoid, Panda mom, Truffles, Jason aka Trollz0r, The fat ugly girl, mr Dingleberry, Dilara's Family, Paul ter voorde, Jake's children, Goth Kids, the bee from Dick Figures, The Kool-Aid man (Family Guy), All Adventure Time Cast, all South Park cast, Sheen's Parents, Fatigue's mom & All Minor cast The Villains Jack the dark (sometimes), Nightmare moon, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, King Sombra, The Haters, The Bullies, Fliqpy, Earl Grey, Lord Takagami, Eduardo, Jon, Mark, Ice King, Heather, Jo, Alejandro, the devil, the demons, Todd the wizard & All Villains Trivia * All Characters from Hulu Hub, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media, Comedy Central, Youtube, Fox, MTV & other are fictonal. * In TV & webshow is Censored. * In DVD & iTunes or Google play is Uncensored. * This Censored, who bleeped basic by Scott pilgrim vs the world (the Censored soundeffct is here.) Episodes the Episodes is here. Spin Off Meito & Marshall Lee Meito & Marshall Lee is a Genderbend Cossover Series. Meito (Dilara D'Celli/voiced by Zack Shada) is a 14 years old boy and Marshall Lee (Marceline/voiced by Donald Glover) is a 1003 years old Vampire king. Japamerica Kids Japamerica Kids is a story, who the cihldren of the Heroic 25 as Kids. Japamerica Crossover 2: The next generation Japamerica Crossover 2 is a new Crossover story. The new Heroes are the Children of the Heroic 25 and it begins in year 2037. Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Fanon shows